


Drabble: Bringlish

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF, GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from ribby: Viggo/Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Bringlish

It wasn't Viggo's first mission to London. It wasn't Viggo's second mission to London. Yet somehow he'd found himself lost. He was supposed to report to MI-5 for a briefing with 006. Instead he found himself wandering near the airport, his gun cocked in his pocket.

A car pulled up alongside him and the passenger-side door (_different on this side of the Atlantic_) opened. "Mortsensen!"

Viggo peered into the darkness. "006?"

"None other." An arm came out and pulled Viggo in. 006 looked Viggo over and reached into Viggo's pocket. "Let me take care of that."

And removed the gun.


End file.
